


platinum [rewritten + reuploaded]

by skyscapes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi dying bokuto's hair, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oneshot, POV Akaashi Keiji, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally just fluff omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyscapes/pseuds/skyscapes
Summary: To Konoha-san: I helped Bokuto-san bleach his hair and I think we're dating now.from Konoha-san: oh you think you are, do you? really? you don't say. i couldn't tell. this is a complete surprise to us all.from Konoha-san: wait he BLEACHED HIS HAIR
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 157





	platinum [rewritten + reuploaded]

**Author's Note:**

> so here's my-not-really-a new-fic-except-it's-so-different-it-might-as-well-be-a-new-fic fic
> 
> i wrote this story for the first time a while back and posted it RIGHT after I was done (editing? we don't know her) so naturally... i thought I could do better. because bokuaka deserves better. I'm not taking the old one down just yet because I'm vain and don't want to lose all the nice comments ;-; 
> 
> if you're reading this for the second time, first of all - thank you! i also just want to note that while the first half is pretty similar to the original, we deviate wildly from there. so there is quite a bit of new content in here, trust me. i enjoyed reworking my old writing, and hopefully improving it. i can only hope that you all like this as much (or more!) as the original!
> 
> enjoy!

“Bokuto-san, please stay  _ still. _ ”

“But it tickles!” Bokuto says squirming. 

“You’ll get the dye everywhere.” Keiji grips Bokuto’s shoulders and pulls him up so he’s sitting straight instead of slouching. Bokuto groans and pouts at him through the mirror. Keiji laughs softly. “Is it really that bad?”

“I can’t sit still for this long Keiji!”

“This  _ was  _ your idea.” Keiji reminds him, before adding gently, “But we’re almost done now.” 

Keiji wraps up the completed section of hair in clingfilm and moves on to the next. He dips the special brush Bokuto had bought for the occasion in the bleaching mixture as he lays Bokuto’s hair across his palm. He brushes across the length of the hair, coating it thoroughly. Wrap in clingfilm. Repeat. 

Keiji likes the way Bokuto’s hair felt in his hands. He liked how it felt when he ran his fingers through it. If there is a word for that Keiji chooses not to remember it. It’s just hair. It’s just a favor for a friend. 

It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Bokuto and Keiji to stay on and practice long after everyone else had left the gym. Their presence would go unquestioned, giving Bokuto the perfect window of opportunity to toss a bag of supplies to him with a shit-eating grin and an enthused  _ Are you ready Akaashi? I’m so excited, I bet it will look so cool! Don’t you think so Akaashi!! _

(He did.)

It was ridiculous. It was Bokuto. That had been reason enough for him to agree. 

With two more sections, the task is finally complete and Bokuto sighs in relief. He strips off his gloves and tosses them into the trash. He washes his hands clean and scrolls through the instructions they’d looked up on his phone. “Okay… now, we just need to leave it on for thirty minutes.” 

Bokuto whips his head around to stare at him, eyes open comically wide. “I thought you said we were done ‘kaashi!”

“I said  _ almost. _ ” Keiji reminds him, sitting cross-legged on the bench next to Bokuto. Bokuto wilts, head almost falling onto his lap. 

“Careful Bokuto-san,” Keiji says, placing a hand on his shoulder. “If you move around too much you might mess it up.” 

Bokuto stares at him in horror. Keiji laughs. 

“You’ll be done before you know it though,” he adds and nudges Bokuto’s shoulder with his own. 

Bokuto pouts again, and Akaashi offers him his shoulder to lean on. He accepts, resting his chin on Akaashi’s sleeve. They sit in companionable silence together. Akaashi likes the way he feels at this moment, even if they weren’t speaking they could simply enjoy being in each other’s presence. Bokuto could chatter on ceaselessly for hours, but he didn’t seem to mind being quiet when he was around Akaashi. It’s peaceful. 

Of course, it wasn’t always like that. Sometimes being around Bokuto felt like he was being engulfed by the sun, like he had decided to step off a cliff and fall into some great unknown. It felt like he wasn’t Akaashi Keiji, the more or less mediocre setter of Fukurodani who spoke quietly and considered his options before he made a choice, but instead, he was the kind of person who would climb out of windows at midnight and make plans to run away just for the hell of it.

Akaashi likes the way he feels when he’s with Bokuto. 

He doesn’t (won’t) think about what that means.

“What’re you thinking about Akaashi?” Bokuto asks, his eyes finding Akaashi’s through the mirror. 

Heat pricks the back of his neck. “I’m thinking about how you missed three serves during practice today, Bokuto-san.”

“ _ Akaaaaashi!” _ Bokuto cries, looking offended. “I said I was sorry! I just wasn’t feeling it then, that’s all! In fact, I was  _ saving  _ my energy so I could pull off that straight at the end! You saw that, didn’t you? Wasn’t that amazing Akaashi?”

Akaashi bites his lip to stop himself from smiling. “Very impressive, Bokuto-san. If we were in a match I’m sure your fans would have enjoyed it.” 

Bokuto’s eyes light up. “Yeah!! I bet they would! And you’d enjoy it too, right? You’d think it was… what was that word you used… oh!  _ Remarkable.  _ You think I’m pretty remarkable, right?”

_ The first time I saw you I thought you were a star. I feel like I might burn up if I get too close to you. But I also feel like that’s a risk I’m willing to take.  _

Akaashi pretends to consider it. “I think you’re alright.” 

“ _ Akaaaashi. _ ”

“Maybe I’d reconsider if you helped clean up.” 

Bokuto shoots up to his feet and grins, giving him a playful salute. “Say no more! Bokuto-senpai is on the job!”

“Please don’t call yourself that, Bokuto-san.”

They clean up the supplies they’d left lying around, and when the thirty minutes are up Bokuto grabs his things and heads to the showers. Bokuto insists that Keiji waits outside the locker room because it has to be a surprise Akaashi!! I want to see your reaction!

Akaashi waits and thinks about the words he stops himself from naming. 

He sighs. Perhaps he had brought this dilemma upon himself. The first time he had seen Bokuto was from a distance, when the other boy was mid-spike, his arm cutting through the air like a knife as he sent the ball slamming into the other side of the court.  _ The up-and-coming ace,  _ people around him had said.  _ Did you think he’d make the under-19 team? Who could say, anything was possible.  _

Bokuto up-close emitted a different sort of brilliance. This wasn’t to say that he shone less brightly, rather he felt a little less untouchable, like he might actually be on the same plane of existence as everyone else, except that he was willing to share some of that brilliance with you. Bokuto did this freely. He was the kind of person people enjoyed being around, even if they felt somewhat exhausted afterward. 

It’s not like he was anyone different to Bokuto. Keiji wasn’t special. But sometimes Bokuto made him feel like he could be. 

(Like he already was.)

Keiji realizes that he can no longer hear the sound of the showers, but Bokuto has still not reappeared.

“Bokuto-san?” he calls out. 

There is a muffled “Here, Akaashi.” and a few moments later he steps outside. He appears in stages. His head pokes through the doors first, wide golden eyes meeting his. He steps out slowly, smiling bashfully and one hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

Akaashi feels his chest tighten.

Bokuto’s hair hangs low into his eyes. The damp ends curl slightly, a few stray drops of water trickle down his face. Instead of jet-black, his hair is now light. Platinum. It makes his face look softer, smoothing its sharp planes. Bokuto stops in front of Keiji and laughs softly, sounding almost nervous.

“Can I…” Keiji reaches out hesitantly. 

Bokuto nods vigorously and leans forward. Keiji carefully cards his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. It’s soft and still cool from the shower. He feels his shoulders drop, and his lips curving into a smile.

_ Beautiful,  _ he thinks, fingers still in Bokuto’s hair. 

“Well… uh…” Bokuto clears his throat, “What d’ya think of it?”

All Keiji can think of is the one thing he’s trying so hard not to.

_ I love you. I think I’m a little in love with you. Or a lot. I’m in love with you, dammit. _

Or perhaps he’s not thinking of much at all, because his feet move on instinct and close the gap between their bodies. Keiji has a brief moment to admire the faint blush that colors Bokuto’s cheeks before his eyes are closed and his lips are on Bokuto’s and  _ oh- _

Keiji shoots back, tripping over his own feet. He feels heat rising to his face. “Oh.” he says, and even that is a struggle with the way his heart is pounding in his chest, so loud and fast its suffocating. _ Suffocating.  _ Under the weight of feelings and irresponsibility and impulsivity,  _ dammit Keiji,  _ there’s a reason he’s usually so careful! Keiji’s eyes remain trained on the ground, he doesn’t think he can face Bokuto. Isn’t that horrible? To never be able to look your best friend in the eye again? But it’s his fault obviously, of course, and it’s only right, no less than he deserves really, for doing something so irresponsible and foolish. He might have to drop out of the volleyball team for this. Perhaps it would be better if he changed schools too. Maybe if he left Tokyo altogether. It was the right thing to do. What was he  _ thinking- _

_ “Akaashi!!” _

His head snaps back up, taken aback at how close Bokuto was to him, at the concern in his wide eyes. Keiji realizes he’s brought his hands up to his chest, that he’s pulling and twisting his fingers together. A bad habit. 

He drops his hands and they clench at his sides.

“Bokuto-san.” he begins and takes in a deep breath. “I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am.”

“Akaashi it’s- “

“Bokuto-san you are an incredibly kind and generous person, but what I did was not fine. I acted foolishly. One shouldn’t kiss people who don’t want to be kissed, and there is  _ no  _ excuse, absolutely  _ none  _ that can- ”

“Akaashi I  _ liked _ it!”

“Well that’s- “ Keiji blinks. “What.”

Bokuto places a tentative hand lightly on his shoulders, still watching him with trepidation. “It’s okay,” he says slowly like he’s comforting a scared child. “It’s… I liked kissing you Akaashi! And I wanted to anyway so… it’s okay. It really is! You didn’t do anything wrong.”

All Akaashi can do is stare. 

“...Oh.” he manages in a small voice. The full implications of Bokuto’s words hit him and Akaashi feels his face burning up. “ _ Oh.  _ Right, yes. That’s… um. That’s very good to know Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto laughs. It’s not a teasing laugh, Akaashi knows, but rather just one of simple joy. With Bokuto things could be simple, uncomplicated by doubt and excess thought. Akaashi unclenches his fists and his hands are still. 

“I like you Akaashi!” Bokuto says, smiling at him in delight. 

Keiji smiles back at him. “I’ve gathered that now Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto laughs again. “Aren’t you gonna say it back Akaashi?” he teases.

“Say what?” Keiji asks innocently.  _ Don’t smile. Don’t smile. Don’t smile. Don’t smile.  _

“You’re smart Akaashi! You know what!”

“I assure you I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Bokuto narrows his eyes at him. “Akaashi,” he says firmly and takes a step forward. Keiji takes a step back. 

“Aren’t you.” 

One step forward. 

“Gonna.” 

One step back.

“Say it?” 

Keiji moves his foot and it knocks against the wall behind him. In front of him, Bokuto looks incredibly pleased with himself. 

Akaashi can’t help it, he grins. “What happens if I do?” 

“Hmmm…” Bokuto tilts his head to the side, pretending to consider it. He reaches towards Keiji, resting his fingers on the side of Keiji’s face, light enough that he can pull away if he wants to. He doesn’t. “It’s a surprise!”

Keiji laughs at that and Bokuto beams. “Alright then,” he says. “I like you too, Bokuto-san. Very much.”

He doesn’t get to elaborate on just  _ how  _ much because as soon as the words are out of his mouth, Bokuto is kissing him. 

It’s a much better kiss than their first, which had only lasted a second. Bokuto’s hand slips from Keiji’s face so that his arms are wrapped around his waist, holding him close. Keiji rests his own hands on Bokuto’s shoulders as Bokuto parts his lips with his, fronds of cool platinum hair tickling his nose. 

They part at the station, as they usually do. Bokuto takes the train, while Akaashi only needs to walk a few blocks before he reaches home. Bokuto squeezes his hand tight before letting go, his smile illuminated by streetlight. 

“See ya tomorrow Akaashi!” he says, walking backward so he can still face Keiji.

Keiji grins at him in the dark. “Till tomorrow, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto turns and climbs the steps up to the station. After he reaches the top step, he spins on his heel and bellows into the night.

“ _ ARE YOU FREE ON SATURDAY AKAASHI?” _

Several passers-by look at him in alarm. Not that Bokuto notices. The wind picks up, ruffling Keiji’s hair. He smiles. With this boy, he feels like he could run till the end of the world, like he could hang the moon, like he could shoot through the stars. Bokuto Koutarou is generous with his brilliance, and who is Keiji to say no?

“YES I AM BOKUTO-SAN.” he yells back, more than a little surprised at himself. The other commuters scurry along even faster. 

“THAT’S GOOD!” Bokuto replies, and then he turns one last time and he’s gone, leaving Akaashi staring into the night with an idiotic smile on his face.

Akaashi’s cheeks are still flushed, his hair is still windswept, and his heart is still starstruck. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> _Akaashi waits for a few moments more before pulling out his phone. He remembers Konoha's not-so-subtle nudges and sly winks in his direction. It only seems fair that he gets an update._
> 
> and that's on that! 
> 
> thank you for reading! kudos + comments make my day. find me on twitter (@heyoitsalex_) or tumblr (@alexfinallywrites) gushing about haikyuu 24/7. I'm also going to be writing for the HQ Story Zine which is a very cool project involving a bunch of talented people!! you should definitely check them out @HQstoryzine. please look forward to it!!
> 
> Also a quick note aboit subscribing on ao3! I've seen a lot of people subscribe to fics of mine that were oneshots, and a few subscribed to this as well. I'm not sure if they were hoping that I would change my mind and update, or if they were trying to subscribe to me as an authour but only subscribed to this fic instead. Here's a rundown of how it works.
> 
> Subscribe button on THIS PAGE - subscribe to this fic, will let you know if i add more chapters (which i won't, this is a oneshot)  
> Subscribe button on my [PROFILE ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyscapes) \- subscribe to me, will let you know when i post new works or update any of my fics
> 
> Hope that helps! And that im not being too presumptuous lolol   
> xx


End file.
